


Treebro short stories

by KaiKura



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Treebros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiKura/pseuds/KaiKura
Summary: Hey everyone, welcome to the shit show where me, your author, attempts to write chapters about Connor and Evan. Please let me know if you have requests ^^Kudos and Comments are always extremely appreciated.  Thank you ^^Find me on Wattpad at @KaiOkami4
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Tipsy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the story! I will add warnings for things such as self-harm, drugs(etc.), and things like violence and panic attacks. Be prepared for angst, fluff, and smut.  
> -Blue <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is mentions of alcohol in this

Connor paced back and forth in Evan's living room. Jared had decided to try and be cool and host a party in his house. He had also decided to drag Evan along, offering for Connor to tag along as well but Evan and Connor had decided it wasn't worth the risk since they weren't out yet.

He had thought that he would be fine on his own, especially because he was with Jared and Jared was extremely protective over Evan ever since they had found out he was being bullied, but now he was starting to worry. Connor stopped pacing and shook his head, he had nothing to worry about, he knows logically that Evan would be fine, right? 

He took another look at the clock, it was inching closer to 1 am, he could feel his heart squeeze. Checking his phone for any messages from Evan or Jared saying they needed help. He felt his anxiety creep up his back when he saw there were zero notifications from either. 

He huffed before dropping his phone onto the couch and lightly slapping his face, trying to ease up a bit. He slowly dragged his feet to the kitchen in search of something to munch on, "Heh, it's like how you get the munchies when you're high... but for anxiety instead" he chuckled to himself. 

Opening the fridge Connor looked around before grabbing a bag of pepperoni slices, opening them and popping a few into his mouth. Suddenly the shrill voice of Evans' ringtone came through, dropping the bag onto the counter he sprinted into the living room, launching himself over the couch to get to the phone. 

Rushing to put it to his ear he answered the call, "Evan, everything Ok?" there was a long pause accompanied by the loud music and Connor was beginning to think he was butt-dialed , "Uh, hey hot topic"

Jareds awkward voice cut through the phone, "Jared, why the fuck do you have Evans phone?" Connor could hear the nervous chuckle from the other end. He could feel the panic and anger starting to build up in him, "So, Evan was really anxious about being here with the people and the loud music, you know, since he's such an anxious acorn. But thats normal-" 

Connor cut him off, "fucking get to the point Kleinman before I randomly drop by, kick your ass and coincidentally crashing the party." 

"Actually, that's why I called you. I was hoping you'd be willing to pick Evan up? I don't think he should stay any more or have anymore." 

Connor's heart jumped, "Explain."   
"Right right, so I thought, 'Hey, maybe if Evan has some alcohol he'll start to calm down ya know?" Jared rushed out.

There was a pause, "Jared, what did you do?" frustration evident in his voice. 

"I might've given him a little too much of the fruit punch that I spiked. He drank like, 18 cups."

If anyone could see Connor, you would see the utterly surprised look on his face. I mean, cold you blame him? No one expects Evan to drink one sip of beer let alone 18 something cups of spiked drink. Then it occurred to him, 

"Jared." his voice was deep and threatening. The squeak of fear from the other end made him oddly satisfied, 

"Yes, Connor?" Jareds voice full of fear. Connor felt his chest swell, Fuck yeah he should be scared. Especially if what he just thought of is correct, 

"You did tell Evan that it was spiked... Right." There was no true question to it, you could tell just from Jared responses that what he assumed was correct. Jareds stuttering response shook him from his onslaught of murder plans, "I-Um, maybe? I-I mean, that was sooo long ago, who knows! Hehehehehe?" silence stretched between them, "No. I didn't tell him. And before you ask, I told him that it was an off brand kind of fruit punch that was good. He needed to relax Connor! What was I supposed to do?" 

"Hmm, I don't know, how about call me and send him the fuck home?" before Jared could respond Evans sweet voice was being yelled from the other end. '  
"Connor! You're talking to Connor? I wanna talk to him, pleeeeeease Jarry!" Connor blushed in embarrassment for Jared and at how cute Evan was being, "Yes i'm talking to Connor, quiet down will you? You guys aren't out yet remember Ev?" 

A shocked gasp came from Evan, Connors heart squeezed, "Why! If I were his boyfriend I would want to show off just how frick-fracking hot he is!" Evans giggles were just slightly heard over the music, Jared couldn't help but snort, 

"Well Connie, you hear that? But anyway" Connor could hear Evans' pleading voice ask to talk to him in the background, "You should come and pick him up, i'll walk him down the street so no one sees you guys." Connor sighed but he was already up and off the couch with his keys and sneakers on, "I'm on my fucking way, but if you lose him before I even get there I will end you Kliehnman, you understand?" 

Jareds reassurance was all that he needed, he hung up the phone and got into his car. Quickly starting it and driving down the street. Turning a couple of times, he finally slowed to a stop in front of a stop sign, he squinted his eyes and saw a small figure running and then a slightly larger figure running behind. When he realised that Jared was running after Evan he stepped out of his car as quickly as possible in case he needed to stop Evan from running further. 

But before he could Even say anything, Evan saw him and screeched his name before sprinting full force over to him and bear-hugging him. Evan continued to hug him and state that he's never letting go ever again as Jared finally caught up huffing, "Holy Shit Evan what the everloving fuck. Did you start running or some shit." 

Evan nodded his head, "For a really long time I would jog to school or before school cause you wouldn't or couldn't give me a ride!" Connor laughed at Jareds distraught face, "You mean you're telling me that for almost 3 years you jogged to school?" he asked incredibly, "Two" Evan corrected,,, "and whenever I couldn't get rides any other time." 

Jared shook his head before mumbling about Evan being a 'fucking psychopath for wanting to exercise' , "Alright Evan, time to get you home. It's late- '' Connor froze, he could feel Evans' lips slowly start to mouth at his neck, pressing light kisses before lightly biting down. Jared weezed at Connors' reaction even though he had no idea what was going on, 

"Murphy, whats got you looking like that?" Connor made eye contact with Jared before looking away, "None of your fucking business. " Evan reached down, playing with the belt loops in Connors jeans before sliding his hands farther down, "Alright! Nope, not happening! Can't do it!" 

Connor rushed out as he felt Evan grab his ass. Evan pouted as Connor pushed him away, standing straight again Connor could feel the hot blush across his cheeks and his body tingling where Evan touched. Jared's face morphed into a huge wolfish smirk as it dawned on him what happened. 

He bursted out laughing, wheezing as he forced out, "Holy shit dude! Acorns trying to get into your pants!" before continuing laughing. Connor glared at him before snarling at him "You sound like a chipmunk on helium." Jared opened his mouth to retort but the high-pitched whine that came from Evan had both of them looking at the small boy. 

As if Evans' face wasn't flushed enough with the realization that all eyes were on him, Connor watched as the bright embarrassed blush spread quickly across his face, "Um... I wanna go home.." Evan squeaked out. It honestly surprised Connor that Evan could be drunk and still be awkward as hell, even with his boyfriend and childhood best friend. "Alright freaks, now that Ev's in as good of hands as he can get I gotta head back." Jared said loudly, voice echoing in the empty street warning a glare from both him and Evan. 

"Yeah , come on love, let's get you to bed." he grabbed Evan by his waist letting him lean his weight on him. 

Just as he reached the car door Jared screamed 'Kinky!' before Connor could even turn to glare at him, he was already running as fast as possible away. 

Grumbling as he opened the door and helped his boyfriend into the passenger seat, buckling him in and reminding him to keep his feet and hands away from the door when he closed it. Half listening to Evan's partially coherent babbling. He made his way around the car and opened his own door sliding in, "Hey, ConCon?"

Connor turned his head as his boyfriend's soft voice reached his ears, he hummed in response as he looked away and pulled his car out of park. Connor looked at the soft spoken boy next to him at the lack of response but had to look back at the road soon after. Everything was quiet for awhile as they drove. 

Just as Connor began to think Evan fell asleep, his voice startled him slightly, "You're beautiful. You know that, right?" He tensed up, sure he would never truly think he was beautiful but it made his heart swarm with warmth when the words settled in, 

"Well, I know you probably don't feel that way" Evans words slurred " but it's true. Inside and out you are so beautiful to me."

Connor didn't know how to respond, all he could think was, 'God, I'm dating an angel.'


	2. Pristine Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was based off of Mushie. R's animated video. For some reason this would not allow me to space , I'm sorry  
> https://youtu.be/bIjV_lAYYS4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so shitty, it was difficult for me to write because I kept crying to the video on repeat. Only Satan can help me now.  
> Enjoy!

Sitting on top of a tree branch, Connor looked down. He was told to find a peace of mind, and the first place he thought of was the orchard. He knew what he was here, he knew but didn't care. This was for the best, his mind would finally be quiet, this was for his peace of mind of course. With the rope in his hands, he delicately places the rope around his neck, and with that, lets go of his fear and of the branch °▪︎°▪︎°▪︎°▪︎°▪︎°▪︎°▪︎°▪︎°▪︎°▪︎°▪︎°▪︎°▪︎°▪︎°▪︎° Connor softly blinked his eyes open, sunlight bright in his eyes. He slowly sat up, looking down at his hands, noticing his bare arms. Flashes of wounds crisscrossed in lines too perfect to be an accident fan across his eyes, filling his arms. His mind a panic, he remembered he had promised Evan he wouldn't do that anymore, but then again, did it ever really matter? He thinks of the nights where the city was silent, when the ringing in his ears got violent. Breaking down in the dark solitude of his room, sobbing like there's no tomorrow, crying so hard he could barely breathe. His room filled with the smoke of his joint as he tried to drown out everything in his mind. He was drowning in his own pain and he didn't know what to do. There's the sound of running footsteps and he's pushed out of his memories and back into reality. He sees Evan running clearly panicked, tears brimming his eyes. Distinctly he hears a distorted voice saying, "Baby come home." With no time to question it he reaches out his arms, preparing himself for Evan to run to him, only for him to run right threw him. He flinches, loud voices chanting "Baby Come Home" in a teary voice and a distressed feeling in his chest, his body static as Evan continues on. He whips around and stumbles back, the color glitching, the world now black and white. His eyes widen as the crushing reality of what he's done crashes down. Connor could do nothing but stand, watching as Evan screams his name, sobbing, before crumbling to the ground. Above him hangs Connors own body, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Connors breath gets caught in his throat as he watches the scene go down in front of him. There's no pristine arms, only his hanging body and Evans utterly heartbreaking screams and sobs. Everything shakes and it almost seems as if it's only his mind that shaking. And throughout the chaos, the world goes disturbingly quiet and the shaking stops. He watches as the crumpled form of Evan's body whispers two words that breaks his heart, "Come home..." before the world shatters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos I very much appreciate it ^^  
> Have a wonderful day/night!!  
> -Blue <3


End file.
